


Crying in the rain

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakajima Yuto had a one sided love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> cliche, classic, crappy

From a far distance, a tall guy was staring intently toward a certain person. That person had a fair and smooth skin, too fair for a guy and obviously made the opposite gender felt jealous with him. But, it wasn’t because of how fair his skin was or how breath taking his overall figure was that the tall guy fell in love with him. The tall guy loved him because that person was him.

 

The feelings came naturally from the moment he set his eyes on him. Indeed, a classic love at the first sight. He felt it the moment he saw him. His heart was fluttering and he felt a strange, unrecognizable feelings. It was the first time he ever felt something like that. He didn’t know that it was love at first but time passed by, the feelings didn’t go away, instead it get bigger and he couldn’t help anymore.

 

He confessed.

 

To him.

 

He still remembered how shock that person was when he confessed. It was to be expected since they didn’t particularly close or anything and the fact that they both were males made everything more complicated and unbelievable. But he was serious. He didn’t care about their gender because he knew that his feeling for him was real.

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t have the same feeling as you. I only see you as friend.” That person rejected him, made his heart sunk.

“It’s alright. Thank you for hearing me out.” That person said no more words so he turned his back. He took heavy steps away from him. His mind was blank. His heart felt empty yet painful. ‘So this is how it felt to have a broken heart?’ he asked to himself silently as he kept walking.

“Nakajima-kun…” He turned around and saw him running to his place.

“I… I… Thank you for telling me. I know that I don’t have the same feeling toward you but somehow I still feel happy that you think of me like that.”

The tall guy gave a smile, a bitter one though, “I’m relieved that at least you didn’t feel disgusted.” He bade goodbye, thinking of how to heal his broken hearted. Could it heal fast? Or it needed time? He didn’t know

But yet…

 

‘Yamada-kun was a cruel person despite of how kind he was.’ A thought crossed Nakajima’s mind after several days of that confessing moment. How it wasn’t when Yamada, instead of avoiding him, was suddenly giving him attention. Yamada started conversation with him, asking him to have lunch together and even hanging out together, sometime only the two of them and sometime with Yamada’s group of friends. Nakajima went to his house several times and Yamada went to his house several times.

Nakajima was happy nevertheless. Being able to be with him, talk to him, laugh with him were something which made him felt a form of happiness he never felt before. Although those were also made his heart hurt badly because he knew that Yamada did it not because he started to love him.

Yamada was kind.

Just like that.

As times went by, the painful feeling got stronger and chased away the happiness Nakajima felt. Gradually, being with him was hard. He refused all of his invitation. He decided to avoid him and sorting out his feelings.

A lot of phone calls and mails were being ignored by Nakajima. When they had to meet because of classes, he tried to sit as far as possible from him and pretended not to hear his called.

Even so… even if his head instructed to avoid him altogether but sometime his heart just refused to listen and directing his eyes to look at him, even if he could only do it from afar. Being with him was painful but being part from him was actually far more painful. And so…

 

“Yuto-kun… You were all wet. Why did you stand under the rain without an umbrella?” Yamada was rushing out from his house to meet him, who was standing outside under the heavy rain, contemplating at should he ring the bell or not and in the end he stood there for hours. Nakajima didn’t know how Yamada realized that he stood there. He didn’t feel like asking about it either.

“Let’s get inside.” His cold body got a sudden warm when Yamada held his hand and guided him to his room. That person, the fair skinned person, told him to take a warm bath but …

“I better go home.” He said.

“No! It’s still raining Yuto-kun. And you are soaked. You’ll get sick if you go home. I won’t let you go. To think that you finally come to see me.” The last part was only a whispered.

“Just take a bath first, after that let’s talk.”

“Please…” There was no way Nakajima could refuse his plead. He nodded and went inside the bathroom, soaking himself in the warm water.

He went out after he clear his mind and found his resolution. He wore a set of clothes prepared by him since his own clothes were soaked wet. He found him waiting for him in his room, a hot chocolate was ready by the table.

“Ne… Yama-chan… Listen to me.” He began, “I’m sorry for avoiding you these past few weeks, but to tell you the truth, being with you was hard. I want to touch you when I now that I shouldn’t. I feel jealous toward your friends when I know that I don’t have the right. I want to be with you, but my heart hurt whenever I’m with you. I feel lost. I thought if I stay away from you, the torture will go but I’m wrong. I want to see you, to answer your call, to be with you. I feel even more miserable. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“I know you didn’t have feelings for me and I know I don’t have any chance to have you. If I’m around you, I don’t think my feeling will ever change so I decided to go somewhere far where there is no you. I was hesitating to tell you or not. But without knowing, my feet brought me here.”

“For the last time, I want to tell you that I love you. I really do. I was happy to spend some time with you despite that it was also painful. I hope when we meet again, I could face you with a better feeling.”

Yamada was silent, a glint of tears were visible in the corner of his eyes. But he stayed silent, so after a few minutes of awkward moments, Nakajima decided to leave.

“Goodbye Yama-chan…” He closed the door, excusing himself to his family and leave. The rain was still pouring. He ran under it, didn’t care that he already took a bath and yet he wet the clothes he wore once again. As he ran, the tears were coming out from his eyes. For the first and last time, he let the tears to come out freely.


End file.
